Big Time Hunger Games
by qwertyabcqwe
Summary: It was one normal day...That went wrong. What will happen? Is it too late for all the people at the Palm Woods? Once named Big Time Restore!
1. Palm Woods Population: 1

Huh? What's...going...on? Oh, it's only...morning.  
Wait...a second.  
Something...doesn't seem...right.  
Carlos, snap out of it! Right, right! Go on, Carlos! Show the world that you're ready for the worst! Yeah! That's right! I'm Carlos Garcia, and I'm not scared of anything!  
I got up from the bed, and prepared myself for the day. Helmet, check. Tan shorts, check. Light-blue T-Shirt, check! Alright, Carlos, time to go to the pool, and-  
Whoa!  
What happened here? No one's here.  
It's quiet.  
_Too quiet.  
_I should take Kendall's hockey stick with me; just in case anything is in my way.  
The door _creaked _open. I slowly emerged from the isolated room, and took a look around. No one in sight...For now.  
No James. No Kendall. No Logan. Just me.  
I tip-toed down the hall; not a single person in the hallway.  
I looked up and down the stair case. Nothing.  
I checked the lobby. No Mr. Bitters.  
Something tells me that either everyone died except me, or that everyone got separated from everyone else.  
I dared myself to go out to the pool. No one's here either.  
Only a brisk gale from the south approached me.  
Clouds gathered in clusters and blocked the sun's rays from reaching the earth.  
Where am I?  
This doesn't seem like the old Palm Woods Hotel I know.  
This...This is somewhere else. This place is an Alternative Universe compared to the normal world.  
You could see death linger at shadowy corners. You can hear a perish song that is miles away.  
I ask again: Where am I?  
I call out: "Hello? If anyone can here me, shout out anything!"  
No answer.  
What should I do?  
Where should I go?  
Why am I here?  
I am asking questions that might never be answered.  
"Dear Carlos, there's still hope; just look around, and look harder..."  
"Who's there? Where are you?" I responded to the ominous voice.  
"Do not worry, little child. I am here to help you restore."  
"Restore what?" I questioned.  
"Restore everyone that has vanished."  
"Am I the only one that survived this...disaster?"  
"Oh, no. Your other friends: James, Logan, and Kendall survived, too."  
"Then, where are they?"  
"They are in other places not far from here."  
"Show me where they are."  
"I can't."  
"Why not?"  
"You have to restore this place first."  
"Fine. If I can restore this place first, you have to show me who you are."  
"If only I could."  
"What do you mean?"  
Suddenly, a fearful trill was heard.  
The shriek can be heard from yards away.  
"You see, I am nothing to you. But, if you want to seek me, seek value in me."  
"Great. A riddle."  
"No worries. You will find out during the journey."  
"What journey?"  
"The long, deadly journey to retrieve and restore."  
"Okay. Why don't we start on it, shall we?"  
"Alright then. Look everywhere in this hotel, for anything. I will help, too."  
So, the search begins.  
Even if I was talking to a ghost, I don't really care. I need to help my other friends. Who knows what's happening to them.  
But, I have to stand strong, for it is my only choice right now.


	2. Carlos Santiago Garcia

The hunt for survival is on! If I only had a clue what I am doing.  
Anyways, let's see what's left. A pocket knife under one of the lobby chairs; useful.  
What was that?  
I looked around. I swore I heard something rattle...  
There it goes again!  
"Who could that be?" I asked.  
_Crash!_  
I looked back to the pool, and saw smoke flying out of something gray.  
I took a closer look at it, and it was nothing but a small disc and...some sort of bird.  
But, is it real? Is it fake?  
And, what is this disc?  
I-I can't read this.  
It looks like it's in a morse code.  
It's-it's making my head hurt...  
Urgh...  
What's-what's happening?  
What's going on?  
AHH!  
My hand! It-it-it's gone!  
Someone or something help me!  
Slowly...drifting...back...to...sleep...  
_Flash  
_AHH!  
Oh, it was all a dream.  
"Or is it, Carlos?"  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
"The disc! You have to be careful. That isn't just any morse code. It is unknown to humans. But, you..."  
"What?"  
"You. Must. Be...The...Garcia Legend..."  
"Garcia...Legend?"  
"Many centuries ago, this was hand-crafted by a person whose last name was Garcia."  
"So? There's a lot of people with the last name Garcia."  
"No. His name stood out. His name was: Carlos Santiago Garcia."  
"Wait, that's...my name..."  
"Exactly. This code is for you to uncover."  
"I don't even know what this is!"  
"You know this. Find a way to read it."  
I thought about it, then got an idea.  
I looked for a mirror, then I tried to understand the writing.

It said:

_Ah, so you must be Carlos Santiago Garcia._  
_You are probably wondering how you can read this._  
_Well, you see, only the true blood of a Carlos Santiago Garcia can read this. It must be you._  
_It must be centuries from now._  
_So, it must be another critical 'Retrieve and Restore' mission. Do not worry, for it is not the end._  
_Oh, and you have these 'so-called' friends named Kendall Gary Knight, Logan Franciso Mitchell, and James Brandon Diamond._  
_"How do I know?" you say?_  
_Well, I am you._  
_And you are me._  
_There is only that time distance._

"For I am the voice talking to you."  
"You're the one who wrote this?" I asked the voice.  
"Yes. Now look in the mirror again."  
When I did, all I saw was my reflection.  
"Ha, you are fooled by the image. You are stiff and still, as I am talking and moving," my reflection said.  
"Can I only see you through mirrors?" I asked. "So, the answer to the riddle is: My reflection?"  
"Yes, and yes." Then, he nodded.  
"Well, I really didn't pay too much attention to myself. Forgive me, ancestor?"  
"Of course I forgive you. I may be centuries old, but I still know the 'pros' and 'cons' of this mission."  
"How can I ever repay you?"  
"You don't have to. Just save Kendall, Logan, and James. Oh, and the bird. Here."  
His hand came out of the mirror.  
"It's the Wisdom Owl. It will show you the way. Good luck. I'll still help you, but nothing physical. Just social."  
"Okay..."  
This is the weirdest day yet. I met my ancestor, and he is me.  
I just hope this ends well.  
"Take my hand," my reflection held out his hand.  
"Wait. What are we- Whoa!"  
Next thing you know, I'm in the mirror.  
"This...Is where your researching starts."  
"Really? In the reversed mirror world-place?" I pointed out.  
"Oh, you'd be surprised what's here."


	3. Welcome to Panem

**Author's Note: If you have read or know a book called _The Hunger Games,_ there will be some references from that book in the next one or two chapters.**

"Like what?" I ask.  
"Well, you have to see it to believe it."  
"Okay..."  
"Warning for you: You might starve to death in here."  
"What?"  
"Welcome to Panem. It is built on the place known as North America."  
"Huh? Does this mean we're in the future?"  
"You could say that."  
How is this possible? I have an ancestor that is from the past, that is living in the future.  
There's one word to describe this: Weird.  
"Anyways, there were 13 districts. Now, there's 12. I used to live in District 13. Now, I live near District 3."  
"What happened to District 13?"  
"It got destroyed in a battle. It was the 13 districts versus the Capitol. And, the Capitol won. The Capitol is the main city that controls the 13 districts, if you were wondering."  
Wow, one major city defeats 13 districts? That's one strong city.  
"Oh! I forgot! Today's the Hunger Games?"  
"The Hunger Games?"  
"It's when each district sends one boy and one girl from age twelve to eighteen to the Capitol. There, the 24 tributes, the children that were sent, will fight to the death in an arena. There will only be one tribute left when the Hunger Games are over. He or She will then get unlimited food and will live their life without any problems. The other 23 tributes are dead. Most people of Panem think this is just a festival."  
"That's cruel."  
"Well, the Capitol says that this is what will happen if Panem gets into another civil war, even though there's a Treaty of Treason."  
"So, why are you telling me about the Hunger Games?"  
"You're part of it."  
"What? No!"  
"Yes, you are. Here, let's visit District 12, shall we?"

_A little later..._

"This is District 12. Also known as: the Seam. This place specializes in mining. It is known for its coal. The main death cause: Starvation."  
"Oh. So that's why you said tht I might starve to death," I say, as I nodded.  
"Carlos?" A female voice called out.  
"Katniss!"  
"You never told me that you have a twin brother," the girl said.  
"Well, I don't. This is my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandson. That's nine 'greats'. Anyways. I'm just his ancestor. He is the real Carlos."  
"Hi, Katniss," I waved.  
"Hello there, Carlos," she replied in a smile.  
"So, I heard about he Hunger Games."  
"Oh, right."  
"Great ancestor, what does the Hunger Games tie in with my problem at the Palm Woods?"  
"This year, the Capitol has captured the people at the Palm Woods. If you win, you will save them. As for Kendall, Logan, and James, they're safe. James: District 1. Logan: District 11. Kendall: District 12."  
"Oh, you're talking about Kendall Knight, aren't you? He's right here! KENDALL!" Katniss shouted.  
"What is it, Katniss? Can't you see-"  
"Kendall!" I hugged Kendall right away.  
"Carlos! There's...two of you," Kendall points out as he tried to push me back.  
"I'm his '9-greats' ancestor," my ancestor answers.  
"Really? What are you doing here, in the future?" Kendall questions.  
"It's complicated," he shrugs.  
"That's not the point! How'd you get here?"  
"I woke up miles away from the Palm Woods, then I was randomly sucked in a mirror. Katniss found me at The Meadow. So, you ready for the Hunger Games?"  
"Why? Are you in it, too?"  
"Yeah."  
"So are Logan and James. Oh, no. We'll be killing each other. I'm District 3, Logan's District 11, and James's District 1."  
"Wait, if you're part of the District 3 tributes, why are you here?"  
"Hey, it was my ancestor's fault!" I pointed to my 9-greats grandfather.  
"Well, it kind of is. I used to live in District 13. Now, I live near District 3, but I still roam around Panem," he explains.  
"So, he showed me here, and now, we're attending this tribute announcing," I added.  
"I hope my name doesn't get called," Kendall, Katniss, and I all said.


	4. District Travellers

"Well, keep dreaming, Carlos. Your name's in 27 slips in the hundreds of slips back at District 3," my ancestor shrugged.  
_Gulp._  
"No worries, Carlos. I promise I'll volunteer myself. And, I won't kill you, as long as you don't kill me. We're a team," Kendall patted me on the shoulder.  
"And, we'll be visiting Logan and James too," Ancestor added.  
"Aw, thanks guys. Kendall, I'll be risking my life to save yours." I smiled at him.  
"Carlos, stand strong! We got to get to District 11! Then, we go to District 1."  
"Alright. Kendall, Katniss, we'll be back!" Then, my ancestor and I ran off.

_Later..._

"Here we are, District 11. This place is known for agriculture," he announced.  
"Logan knows how to farm?"  
"Eh, not really. But, you probably don't know that we, District 3, is known for our factories."  
"Oh, great."  
"Logan knows how to distinct which plants to eat, to use for medicine, and what not to eat, though."  
No one seemed to notice us, so we walked around the blooming district.  
We got lost at some points, until a girl went up to us and said, "Are you looking for something?"  
"Yes. I am looking for my friend, Logan. May I ask, who are you?"  
"My name is Rue. I know who you are trying to find. Come, I'll show you where he is."  
My ancestor and I followed Rue.  
She led us to a meadow, filled with all types of plants.  
"Logan!" I scream.  
"Carlos? Wait...there's two of you. Don't tell me that you touched my Clone-Maker back at District 3!"  
"Oh, so that's what it was. I thought that was a teleporter," my ancestor said.  
"This, is my '9-greats' grandfather. I'm the real Carlos you know; and no, we didn't even touch that Clone-Maker thing."  
"Okay... So, what are you doing here?" Logan asks.  
"Well, can you do me a favor? Can you please volunteer yourself?" I begged.  
"Sure. As long as we work together in the Hunger Games, we'll be fine."  
"Really? Great! To District 1, my fellow ancestor!" I started to march off.  
"Wait, who's in District 1?" Logan asks.  
"James is. Kendall, you and I are all volunteering. All I have to do is persuade James, too."  
"Okay, then. Good luck." Logan then gave me a sharp salute.

_A few minutes later..._

"Okay. District 1. Known for its valuable material, I think. I haven't really been here for a while," Ancestor announced.  
"Correction. We're known to make luxurious material for the Capitol."  
"Who's that?" I ask stupidly.  
"It's me, James."  
"Oh!" Then, I turn around. "It's you. You know the Hunger Games, right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Can you volunteer yourself? Logan, Kendall, and I are going to volunteer ourselves, if you do."  
"Okay, then. I mean, why would I kill my friends? I won't ever kill you for food, fame, and fortune. I care about my friendship more."  
"Promise?"  
"I promise."  
I nodded, then left with my ancestor, but James interrupted, "There's two of you, Carlos."  
"I know. This is just my ancestor that looks a lot like me." I shrug.  
"Oh, okay. Take care."  
We headed off to District 3.  
"Okay. So, we listen to this tribute ceremony. Once you volunteer yourself, it's all downhill from there. Don't worry, I'll be volunteering myself too, just in a diffrent district."  
"Which district?" I ask my ancestor.  
"District...4, I guess. I'm better at fishing than being in a factory. See you in the arena." My ancestor gave me a wink, then ran for his life.  
I just hope that there an be 5 tributes left. That's Ancestor, Logan, James, Kendall...and me. I hope the five of us do our best.


End file.
